Unfinish Fanfic
by AvAnI
Summary: Yeah, this probably isn't quite PG-13...but it will be. It's just some unfinished fanfic stuff...it's not a whole story and probably never will be. Feedback!!


Chapter 1  
  
She was being hovered over. Her eyes were closed but she could tell. She wasn't that dumb. And although she wasn't completely comfortable with the whole ordeal, she didn't do anything to stop it either, and she easily could've.  
Because she was the Slayer; Buffy Summers, 19-years-old, blonde hair, tan skin, good taste in fashion, decent taste in men. Okay, sure...the one guy she'd actually had a serious relationship with kinda, um, lost his soul after they slept together, but it was okay, cause, that only happens when he's happy.  
So as he hovered over her she could smell him. He always smelled the same, like leather, tobacco, and soap. The tobacco came from his liking of cigarettes, the leather from the long leather duster he wore practically everywhere. The soap was self-explanitory. That night though he also smelled of sweat and blood and she could hear his loud, gruff, unnessecary breaths. Upon realizing this her eyes snapped open.. A dreary Spike hung over her bed, his eyes bloodshot and bruised. The rest of him looking extremely bloodied or bruised or swollen. She took his wrist gently and pulled him to sit beside her. He grimaced and she lay a hand softly on his knee.  
"Spike," she said softly, putting her hand to his cheek tenderly "What happened?" she asked, giving him the serious 'I'm Worried' look.  
"Got in a fight, no big." he lied. She rubbed his wrist softly and he squeezed his eyes tighter.  
"Fight, right." she said softly. She forced him to lay his head on the pillow, crawling out of the bed and standing over him. "What did this to you?"  
"Honest. It was a fight. It...it was just a vampire. He doesn't like me very much, I don't like him either. I tried to fight...I couldn't. I was worried what you might say..."  
"It was Angel. Wasn't it?" she asked. All the clues were there and she knew she couldn't have been wrong.  
Spike gave a soft nod, but stopped because it visably hurt him. She glanced at her clock and stated quietly, more for her benefit than his "3:30". Though she wasn't, she was so angry and her vision was blurred, she could've easily been wrong when telling the time. She stroked his cheek softly "Shh, it's okay, baby, you'll be alright." She could tell he was in pain but wasn't sure right then how she could help. Gently she asked him "What can I do?"  
He didn't answer, but it didn't look like he'd been listening or heard her. She got up from his side at the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom for a wet cloth and a first aid kit. While she was there, she also fixed her hair, which was a total mess. She made it casual, but better looking than the mop she'd had earlier. She walked back in the room and returned to his side. He took in quick gasps when he'd take breaths in out of habit. When he didn't he held his arms crossed over his ribcage in pain. She gently dabbed the wet cloth at the dry, smeared blood all over his face. It was reluctant to come off. She then began cleaning each wound with alcohol and a cotton swab. He grimaced and she shhshed him tenderly. Then she gently sat him up and peeled him from his ripped and bloody tee. She gaped softly as his body was shown. He was purple, black, blue and red all over and fell back onto the pillow as soon as her hand left his back. She hovered again, staring at him "He did all this to you?" she said, as she put the cloth near a particularly large gash on his upper chest. He cringed as the water touched it and gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to his cheek again. She smiled "Are you ok now?" He nodded softly and hugged her as much as he could manange. She completed it, putting her arms around his newly bandaged upper body. She held him against her as reluctant tears escaped his bloodshot eyes. She wiped them away before they could sting his other wounds. He smiled at her wearily and she gave him a soft kiss on his almost swollen lips. "You're handsome even when you're hurt." she smiled. He smiled as well, pulling her to his chest, more so on his unpained shoulder though. He grimaced slightly and she made a move to get up but his hand, injured but still strong, forced her to stay. She sighed happily.  
"Thank you." he said weakly. She nodded in response.  
They lie there in silence for a minute or two before a soft knock came to the door. Buffy's eyebrows raised in question, but Spike lay asleep. The door creaked open softly and Dawn's head peeked in. Buffy looked at her wearily, but happily. Dawn smiled and whispered in her softest audible voice "So that's who's here." she smiled, then frowned suddenly, seeing how beat he was "W-what happened?" she asked looking at him with concern.  
"He had a fight." she muttered "With Angel."  
Suddenly another head appeared, Willow's. "Angel? Why's he in Sunnydale? Do you want me to do a spell?"  
Buffy shrugged slightly, then shook her head "I'm not sure why he's here, but I don't think a spell is necessary...yet."  
"Spike didn't do anything to Angel, did he?" Dawn asked softly.  
"Probably, but I don't know. He really hasn't said much, he's too hurt right now." Buffy said, looking at Spike, whose bruised muscles shook with built up tension. She ran her hand down his arm. "Poor thing."  
Willow nodded slowly "Are you sure he's alright, Buffy?"  
"Yeah. Go back to bed you guys, he'll be fine." she smiled at them reassuringly as they turned and made their ways back to their rooms.  
As they both dissapeared Spike gruffly whispered "Sleep well." to let them know he was okay.  
* * *  
Spike slept into the late hours of the day, the sun had set before he finally got up and made his slow way downstairs. Buffy sat curled up on the couch watching an infomercial for some kitchen cleaner. He sat down beside her and she smiled over at him. "Sleep alright?" she asked, her eyes still on the TV.  
Spike nodded and shrugged "I've had better."  
She nodded "I'll bet."  
Just then Dawn walked down the stairs, gossiping with the phone to her ear. When she saw Spike she moved the mouth piece away from her lips and smiled "Hey, Spike. Feelin' any better this...afternoon?" Spike nodded and smiled "Yeah, Lit'l Bit."  
Dawn grinned, she liked all his nicknames for her. Unlike Riley's 'Kid' or 'Kiddo'. "Good." she walked infront of Buffy, the mouth piece still turned away from her lips. "Hey, Buff...can I -uh- sleep at Melanie's tonight?"  
Buffy directed her attention to Dawn "For what reason?"  
"Studying?" Dawn said in a question.  
Buffy nodded "Studying works."  
Dawn smiled "Melanie," she said, talking back in the phone, "She said yes! So is your brother gonna come pick me up?" a pause, "Oh, well...hold on one sec." She put the mouth piece away again, "I need a ride. Mel's brother has a rehersal tonight and her mom is in L.A. at a conference."  
"So you'll be there all alone?" Buffy asked.  
Dawn hesitantly nodded, "Well..yeah."  
Before Buffy could interject Spike perked "I'll drop you off, Nibblet."  
Buffy nodded slowly "Alright..."  
Dawn smiled and talked to the phone again "Okay...yeah...seven- eightish? 'Kay, see you then!"  
As Dawn got off the phone Spike glanced at the clock and then back at Dawn "Go on then Dawnie, get ready. I'll drop you off in half an hour. That good?" It's not like he wanted an answer, just a confirmation. She nodded and ran back upstairs. Buffy smiled and laid her head on Spike's chest gently and smiled at him.  
"You've healed up nicely, then." she said, as her fingers drew invisible heiroglyphics on his t-shirt. He rubbed her shoulder and smiled.  
"Guess I have."  
* * * Spike threw Dawn's bag in the back of the car and hopped in the driver's side as Dawn got in the passenger seat. Spike pulled out of the driveway. "So, where're we headed Nibblet?"  
Dawn looked out the window at the night "Goose Creek. You know, little development--"  
Spike interjected "Yep, I know."  
She nodded, smiling with relief "Good, coz I really don't..."  
He laughed softly "You're a goof, Nibblet."  
"Am not!" she objected.  
"Yes, you are. You're as blonde as your sister."  
"Uh uh! Buffy's a goof. Me...I'm just not smart."  
He looked at her with feigned confusion "You are smart. You're just a little...ditzy at times."  
"Ditzy as in dumb?" she asked with a smirk.  
"No. Ditzy as in Dawn." he said, smiling as they turned at a stop sign at the end of Revello. He knew he was getting on her nerves with the mind-games.  
Dawn propped her chin on her fist, staring out the window "You know, I really don't like you sometimes."  
"I'm hurt." he said with fake shock.  
Dawn rolled her eyes and flipped on the radio. 'I'm a Slave 4 U' was just coming on. She knew that'd annoy him. She hummed and tapped her fingers on the arm rest.  
He shot her a nasty glare and she giggled softly, covering her mouth with her fingers. He also began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. That threw Dawn off. "You don't like this." she insisted.  
"Who says?" he asked, staring ahead as they went through a green light.  
"You don't." she said, "I say so." He was being too persistant. She turned the station to rock. He looked at her.  
"I was listening to that." he said with a groan.  
"No you weren't."  
"Yes I was!"  
"No you weren't." she said, stressing 'weren't.'  
"Alright. Maybe not." he said, emitting a soft chuckle as his fingers tapped the beat of a Godsmack song. She glared at him and he laughed, seeing her out of the corner of his eye "Oh c'mon Dawnie. I know it when you're trying to get to me. That's why it doesn't work."  
"There." she said, suddenly pointing at a large blue house with a swing on the front porch. He pulled into its driveway and she got out and got her back from the back. He looked at her as she walked past his window.  
"Don't I get a 'thanks?'" he asked.  
She turned around to look at him "Thank you Spike."  
He smiled "That's better. Call if you need anything."  
She nodded and pointed to the door "Wanna come meet?"  
He shrugged "You bein' nice or do you really want me to meet all your mates?"  
"I really want you to meet all my 'mates'." she said, motioning him to come on. He rolled his eyes getting out of the car and walking to her side. They walked to the front door and Dawn rang the doorbell.  
A fifteen year old girl with curly red hair came out on the porch "Dawnie!" she said, wrapping her arms around Dawn.  
Dawn returned the hug "Melly!" Spike stood back, watching the girls, his hands in his pockets.  
"Ahem." he cleared his throat.  
Dawn stepped back and pointed her thumb up at Spike "Uh, yeah, right. Spike-Melanie. Melanie-Spike."  
Melanie shook Spike's hand "Nice ta meetcha." Spike nodded and then Melanie turned her attention back to Dawnie. "Okay, we have five Keanu's, three Hartnett's and every Teen People since two years ago. And ice cream and nail polish and Alex and James' phone numbers. And...connect four!" Melanie stated every detail of their sleepover.  
Spike "Ahem"ed again. They turned thier attention to him "Alright. No parties, no extremely loud music that's going to make the authorities out to get you and no drugs. I'm not comin' and bailing you out of prison at three in the morning. Not that I really care it's just that Buffy and your mum might." He said to the girls. "Okay, well, I'm off. Call if you need anything." He turned around with a wave and headed back to the car. Dawn and Melanie waved from the porch as Spike drove off.  
Melanie turned to Dawn as they walked inside and to the couch "Cool guy." Dawn smiled.  
"Yeah, Spike's pretty cool."  
"So, what is he? Like, your third cousin twice removed...or your uncle or what?"  
"You'd probably be closest saying sister's boyfriend or old," Really, really old, she thought "family friend."  
She nodded "What's with the name?"  
"Oh, it's not his real name...it's his nickname."  
"Why Spike?"  
"Uh..." Dawn said, becoming flustered with all the questions "He used to spike his hair all the time in college. Kinda just caught on."  
"Oh. Cool." she smiled, genuinely tricked by the lie, "So what'd'ya wanna watch first? Pearl Harbor or the Matrix?" Dawn considered for a moment, then decided on The Matrix. Neo was one of her all-time faves. Melanie hopped up and put the DVD in, then went to go make some popcorn as Dawn fast-forewarded through the previews.  
* * * Spike turned the radio up loud on a new Audioslave song as he drove along. It was a peaceful night, you know, on Sunnydale standards. He thought once that he'd run over a squirrell, but since he wasn't sure he didn't mind it any attention as he continued to drive. As he pulled in the driveway, he could see Buffy lying on the couch through the window, asleep. He smiled as he walked inside and sat down beside her, laying a blanket over her. She smiled in her somber and scooted toward him a little. He wrapped his arms around her and she crawled up, laying her head on his chest. The corners of his mouth turned up in a weary smile and his head drooped to a bow as he fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn lay her head against the back of the seat as Buffy drove. Buffy glanced over at her sister and smiled softly "Long night?" Dawn nodded silently, her eyes closed. "You can go home and sleep, we're not doing anything today. Not that I know of anyway...unless you want to go shopping, which I'm not against. I think Spike's just gonna crash today, watch some TV and we're going patroling tonight."  
"Can I come?" Dawn asked softly, hopefully.  
"No." Buffy answered, "Why do you wanna come so badly anyway? It's not like we do much. Dust a few guys here and there, knock out a demon every once in a while. Maybe save a life, no big." Dawn just yawned, without response.  
Buffy pulled into the driveway and she and her sister got out and went inside. Spike still lie asleep in Buffy's room with the door slightly ajar and all the blinds closed. Dawn walked slowly to her room and laid down, still in her clothes and fell asleep. Buffy walked into her own room and laid down beside Spike. His entire body and face was covered by blankets. She rolled him over gently so that his face was to her instead of the window and pulled the blankets from his face. His eyes were closed peacefully in sleep and she kissed his forehead, snuggling against him. His response was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly. She closed her eyes then shook her head, looking at the clock "No. No. Can't fall asleep again. Too much to do."  
"What?" Spike asked softly.  
"I have to go shopping, do laundry, patrolling tonight, and tape the Michelle Kwan special on ABC." she spoke quickly as she rolled out of her bed, trying to pull him with her, but he wouldn't budge. "Oh, c'mon Spike. Don't make me do laundry alone." She practically begged. She knew Willow was probably still downstairs, watching cartoons, but she wanted Spike there with her. She didn't like him being out of her sight, especially knowing Angel was in town. Spike reluctantly obeyed, pulling on his jeans and not bothering with a shirt as he walked out of the room.  
Buffy came behind him as he was at the sink--washing out a mug--and tousled her fingers through his already messy hair. He smiled slightly behind himself at her. "How are you this morning, Buffy?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"  
"Peachy." he answered as he poured cocoa mix into the mug. And though he didn't sound very peachy, Buffy accepted the answer and began making her coffee.  
Dawn came tromping down the stairs, still looking tired, but a little angrier. She threw her arms up "Well I certianly can't sleep with you two down here makin' so much noise. Can't a person get a little peace and quiet around here?!"  
Buffy distractedly shook her head, as if ignoring Dawn's loudness "Hmm...nuh uh. We're in Sunnydale. Peace and quiet don't go over well with most things here."  
Spike just gave a muffled "Good morning, Nibblet." and returned to the rim of the mug for another sip of cocoa. Dawn glared at them both then stomped back to her room. "We weren't being loud, were we, Luv?"  
Buffy shook her head, "No, Dawnie had a rough night. No sleep." He nodded and sipped down some more of his cocoa.  
* * * Buffy and Spike lay together on the couch. Patrolling had gone well, there were an assortment of fledglings to dust and they'd both gotten at least a little worn. His legs were under him and her legs were under her. He had his arms around her and she leaned against his chest. Buffy was drowsy, her eyes barely keeping open through the opening credits of Michelle Kwan's ice- skating special. Spike stroked her hair as he gently moved from beneath her and popped a blank tape into the VCR, setting it to tape the show for her. He returned back to the couch and curled up under her again. She yawned and quickly fell asleep. He smiled, glad that she would be rested. But he was restless. He didn't want to sleep while holding her on his lap because he was afraid she'd be gone when he woke up. Her hand came up softly to rest on his and she kissed him tenderly "Go to sleep. I'll be here." she whispered as their lips broke apart.  
He shook his head soberly "I'll go to sleep after you." She wouldn't take that. Gently she pushed his head to rest on her shoulder. She laid her hand on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair slowly as his eyes closed and he fell. She stroked his cheek softly as she watched him sleep. It was calming to her and she was glad to see him more relaxed than she'd seen him in ages it seemed. Not since he'd gotten the chip. All he could do was sleep and drink pig's blood. Without the human blood he was so used to he'd always become tired and worn easily because animal blood was so much less fulfilling than human blood was. And she couldn't help but actually feel sorry for him. The chip had become a handicap for them both. She wanted so badly to hurt him, but he couldn't even put up a fight against her without waves of electricity pounding through his head. She knew the reason that he hadn't fought Angel was because of her and she almost felt guilty. He was so in love with her and she could tell. And she loved him back, but she coudln't tell him that. She didn't want to tell him that because she was afraid things might turn out the way they had with Angel. Spike didn't have a soul and men with souls were much more of a turn on to her. As all the thoughts raced through her head she became more and more restless and in need of something to wear her out. She gently moved out out Spike's lap and walked to the door, grabbing her jacket and leaving into the night. He barely flinched as she left, and he knew she had gone but he hadn't the energy to stop what was inevitable.  
* * * Buffy walked through the cemetary, stake clutched loosely in her jacket pocket. She could hear ruffling in the bushes, but it didn't stop her from continuing to walk. Her eyes were hardly open, but she felt more aware than she'd been in a while, just because she knew Spike was safely at her house. Her head was down, but her eyes could glance from side to side and foreward to check for danger. A hand came spurting from the ground. Buffy gave a faint smile as she grabbed it and pulled it up, revealing the vampire. She smiled "I need some action. You gonna give me some action?" The slutty- looking female vampire roared and lunged at Buffy. Buffy sidled out of the way right before she was it and grabbed the vampire by her coat collar and flung it at a headstone. The slut-vamp got up and shook it off, before stampeding at Buffy again. This time Buffy grabbed the vamp by her long bangs and looked her square in her yellow eyes. "Now, if I don't stake you, you have to promise me you'll go tell all your fangy friends that the Slayer is looking for some fun. Okay?" She let go of the vampire's bangs and it turned to run away. Before it could get far though, Buffy threw her stake like a dart and it hit the vamp in the back, going through it's heart and dusting it cleanly. Buffy smiled, slapping her hands together with satisfaction. "That was fun."  
"Bravo." came a familiar voice. The tall, muscular figure stepped from the shadows of the trees met his gaze with Buffy's.  
"Angel. What are you doing here?" she said, not in total shock.  
"Nice to see you, too Buffy." Angel smiled.  
She blushed. "Sorry, you-you startled me a little. That's all."  
He nodded, understanding "I thought you might be here. I saw you leave your house and I figured I'd let you let off a little steam before I approached. You let off steam very well.'  
"Yeah, well...if I painted or something it might be a little weird. Coz, you know. Slayer slays, she doesn't paint. Or I-I guess she could paint if she wanted but I've always been better with crayons..."  
Angel held up a hand to stop her babbling, she was so nervous and he could tell. She paused for only a moment before asking "What are you doing here?"  
"Heard about Spike's chip. Figured I'd come visit the newest member of the ex-evil clan."  
"Oh I'd hardly consider him ex-evil. If Spike can make a human beg him to drink them, he can and the chip won't go off. And Spike's pretty good with words. He hasn't tried that yet though..."  
"Why's he in your house?" Angel asked quickly.  
"Mostly because you tried to kill him. He needs somebody to protect him Angel, and I can't hurt him now, that just wouldn't be fair. Hittin' him while he's down. Which is just what you were doing."  
"I saw you two here the other night. Alone. What's going on between you and Spike, Buffy?"  
"Nothing! Is that what this is about? You think we might be messing around so you go off and try an kill him?! God, Angel! You really can't let go of me, can you?"  
"That's not it, Buffy! I was afraid he might've been hurting you!"  
"He can't hurt me he's got a damn chip in his head!!!" Buffy was irate. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. She pushed Angel hard back against a tree, approaching him, armed with a stake. He threw his hands up, his expression saying 'Don't hurt me' but she wasn't listening. She pressed the stake flat against his chest, sexual tension arising between the two at that moment. "If you lay so much as a finger on Spike's innocent head, I'll turn you into dustbuster food before you can say 'Uncle' because this isn't a game, Angel. And Spike is in the fight against evil right now so if you hurt him, you'll be the bad guy. Have I made myself clear?" She said it all very quickly in a low, almost enticing growl. She knew she'd never be able to kill her first love and in her heart she knew Angel knew it too.  
"Crystal." he replied as she backed the stake away from his chest "I can see right through you." With that he walked off, back to the crypt where he must've been bunking, Buffy figured.  
She looked at her wrist watch. It was 3:30 AM. The same time it'd been 2 nights before when Spike had wandered into her room, broken and bloody. She remembered it all too well. She shoved her hands deep in her pockets again and began the walk back to Revello Drive.  
* * * Spike still lie asleep on the couch. He was curled in a cute little ball, which made him look uneasy, like he was having a bad dream. Buffy walked up to the couch and laid her hands on his back. His legs extended and he looked up at her with his drowsy blue eyes. She sat down next to him and he sat up "Where did you go?" he asked softly.  
"Out baby. Lay back down, you're tired." she put her hand around his head and gently pushed it to her shoulder, stroking the side of his face "Go back to sleep." He yawned and closed his eyes. She leaned her head over on his. Sighing softly with happiness she whispered quietly "I love you." He was asleep and hadn't heard her, but that's the way it had to be, she thought.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dawn crept downstairs. She could see Buffy and Spike together on the couch as she looked over the banister. It made her smile. She walked over to close all the blinds before sunrise. Spike must've heard her soft footsteps because his eyes slowly open. Dawn didn't notice as she went around the living room, twirling the rod on each window that closed the blinds. He watched her silently and as she turned to ascend back up the stairs he whispered, "Thanks, Kitten." She turned with a quick smile and nodded as she continued her ascension up the stairs.  
Dawn crawled back in her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and closing her eyes in a sweet dream.  
Back downstairs, Spike had fallen asleep again, laying back on the arm of the couch with his hands behind his head and Buffy on his chest. She was a little restless, though she did sleep, moaning segments of sentances every so often. He was in too deep a sleep to hear her when she gasped and awoke. She crawled off of him quickly, her eyes red with tears and her body drenched with cold sweat. Her whole body shook with terror as she sat down again, hands folded together in her sweatpant clad lap. Spike could feel the vibrations of her body through the couch. His eyes opened and went straight to her pale figure on the opposite side of the couch, shaking and crying. He sat up and quickly put his arms around her. She folded into him, crying desprately, scared. "Shh..." he whispered close to her ear "Shh, Buffy. What's wrong? Please tell me."  
She continued to cry, lost of words and too choked to speak. He rocked her back and forth in his arms whispering "Shh, Luv. It's alright. Whatever it is, it's all okay now." He didn't have a clue what had her so distraught, but he was worried. Badly as he hated too, he thought to ask Giles. Or there was always Willow. She was upstairs, still asleep. "Lay down, Pet." he said, gently laying her down on the couch and covering her shaking frame with a blanket. "Stay here. I'll be right back."  
He got up, and turned, but before he could go far she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "No! If you go he'll take me!" she whimpered.  
"No one's going to take you, Buffy. You're safe inside the house." he insisted. She cried, pulling him closer, weaker than he thought he'd seen her since she'd last had the Slayer flu. He stroked her cold cheek softly "I'll be right back. You'll be okay." She shivered and he tucked the blanket in closer around her, turning again and quickly going up the stairs.  
Spike made his way to Willow's door and knocked softly. Inside, Willow sat up in her bed and blinked "C-C'mon..." -she yawned- "...in."  
Spike opened the door and looked at her worriedly. "Something's wrong. With Buffy."  
Willow's eyebrows lowered and she looked at him intently, giving him all her attention. "What is it?" she asked, urging him to continue.  
"She's...all pale and cold and shaky and she thinks someone's going to take her. She was sleeping and now she's afraid someone's going to take her." he said, quickly, glancing out her door as if he could see Buffy that way.  
"It's alright, Spike." she said, crawling out of bed "Let's go see what's wrong, okay? He nodded, still having the worried look plastered all over his face. She walked over to him and took his hand reassuringly, which was clammy with sweat from his wowry. "It's okay, Spike. I'm sure it's nothing big."  
They walked out of her room and downstairs to Buffy. She was shaking and crying, saying someone was going to take her. She sputtered "He's going to take me away! He's going to take me!!!" She was clutching the blanket with her hands, clamped together.  
Willow knelt beside the trembling body "Buffy, it's me." she whispered, taking Buffy's hand and squeezing it reassuringly "It's me, Willow. What's wrong, Buffy. Who's going to take you?"  
Buffy shuddered "Angel is. He's going to take me away." Spike laid his head on her forehead. It was no longer cold, it was quite hot.  
"Buffy I don't think you're well." Spike said softly. "I'm gonna go see what we have for Slayer flu." He walked off to the bathroom, in search of anything that might've calmed Buffy's nerves. Willow stayed with Buffy.  
"Look at me, Buffy." she said, laying her hand on Buffy's warm cheek and turning her head to face herself "Why do you think Angel is going to take you?"  
"I saw him. He's coming. You'll see! He'll take me and hurt me!" she cried.  
"Shh, Buffy, shh. Spike and I are right here, no one's going to come and hurt you. Understand? No one." Willow squeezed Buffy's hand reassuringly.  
Spike returned to the couch, holding a glass of water and some capsules in either hand. He crouched down beside the couch again. "Buffy, I brought you some water. Do you want it?" Buffy shook her head. "Are you sure? I know it will make you feel better. Please just have a little water." He said, laying his cold hand on her forehead, pushing back her sweaty bangs. Buffy consented with a little nod and held out her shaking hands for the water. Spike carefully put the glass in her hands, they contracted around it but he kept his hand there to keep her steady as she raised it to her lips and sipped it slowly. Her throat rose and fell as she swallowed it hard. "You want the pills, Buffy?" Spike asked. She nodded and he dropped the pills in her hand that she'd taken off the glass. She threw the pills in her mouth and took another quick gulp of water. Spike nodded softly "Good."  
Willow rose, looking at them and giving a soft, content sigh. "Everything under control, Spike?"  
Spike nodded again "Yeah, I-I think so. She'll fall asleep again soon, the pills oughtta knock her out cold for at least 3 or 4 hours."  
Turning around and beginning to go back upstairs, Willow yawned "If she gets any worse come get me. Don't tell Dawnie, it'll just get her scared."  
Spike agreed, turning back to Buffy. She looked up at him, her eyes red and pain-filled. He hugged her gently "Oh God, Buffy. Please be alright." Her head fell to his shoulder, resting there.  
"Don't let him hurt me, Spike." she whimpered in his ear. "Please." She finished and fell asleep on his shoulder. He laid her back on the couch, softly stroking her soggy bangs from her closed eyes. He didn't know what to do next. It was 7 in the morning, he knew she needed her rest. He knew Angel wasn't going to get her then. After all, it was daylight.  
Softly he walked upstairs to her room, the sun's rays weren't enough to hurt him yet as he closed the windows and blinds. He laid down in her bed, looking around. He couldn't keep his mind off her. He closed his eyes tightly in hopes to forget about it all. But of course, he couldn't. He got up again. Walked out of Buffy's room to see Dawn walking out of her's as well. Dawn smiled drowsily at him. Spike returned the smile, a bit hesitantly. She noticed this hesitation. "Anything wrong, Spike?"  
He sighed. "No..."  
"Is that 'no' spelled 'y-e-s', Spike?"  
He shrugged. "Probably."  
She smiled. "You can tell me what's wrong."  
He smiled at her softly. "Aw, Nibblet...I know I can tell you...but you don't need to know. I'd just be worrying you unnessecarily."  
Dawn sighed. "Suit yourself, but you know where to find me. I'm a good listener...usually." She laughed, walking into the bathroom.  
Spike walked downstairs, sitting down on the couch. The phone rang suddenly, and he picked it up out of instinct.  
"Hello?"  
"What have you been doing with her?"  
Spike recognized the voice as Angel's. "Angel, I haven't been doing anything with her. We're friends. I swear it." Although Spike would've liked to think it was something more. And it was.  
"Have you made love to her?"  
"No."  
"Kissed her."  
"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."  
Angel growled on the other end of the phone. "If I find out you've been doing anything with her, I will stake you,"  
"She wouldn't let you."  
"She would if she were tied up and couldn't move."  
"You lay so much as a finger on her head and I'll kill you Angel. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
bored with that now. new fanfic. only prob is...i need a plot...and i think i have a good one!! set sometime between riley leaving and buffy dying (joyce is dead) but dawn's not known as 'the key' yet...so basically its a season of its own...AU shtuff...oh well...what can you do? oh yeah...and i pulled everybody out of college...cause...well...i just did. spike takes dawn out drinking to show her the 'real' him and gets an unwelcome visit from our old friend faith...who spikes spike's drink. spike gets woozy and cant protect himself because of the chip when faith starts beatin the shiznit outta him...and all dawn can do is watch. date started: april 18, 2003 Spike linked arms with the brunette as they entered The Bronze. She smiled at him in a giggly, girly way. "Oh, Spike! It was so nice of you to take me out!" Spike simply nodded "Yes, luv. Spike cares about his women and knows they need their alcohol before they'll be any fun." The girl was too drunk to notice his degrading remarks as they sat down at the familiar bar. Spike ordered them both beers. When his arrived he took a couple deep swigs of it before turning his attention back to the girl. "So, Tiffani. Tell me more about yourself." "Well my boyfriend's name is Jared. He'd be so angry if he knew you were taking me out! But you could beat him up, right Spike?" Spike knew he couldn't harm the bloke with the chip in his head but he consented anyway, "Of course I could beat him up. You just give the word, Kitten, and it's off with his head." He spoke quite unenthusiastically. She didn't notice though. "So Spike, any secrets I should know about?" she asked, hoping for a juicy bit she could laugh about the rest of the night. . .no luck. "Nothing inparticular, pet. I like drinkin', shaggin'." All completly true. Probably one of the truest sentances Spike had ever said. Tiffani didn't know he was a vampire yet. He planned on using her, showing her his true face, then letting her run out of the crypt screamin'. He liked to hear them scream. It was fortunate, he thought, that sex didn't make his chip go off. And he'd found out that if they begged him to drink from them, he could, and the chip wouldn't send waves of electricity though his mind. "My kinda man." she said, putting her hand over Spike's. "What do you say we get out of here? Go somewhere a little less crowded." She'd fallen right into Spike's trap. He'd take her to the crypt, of course she'd be too drunk to actually notice they were in a crypt, he'd have sex, show her his true face, she'd leave. Simple. They stood up and he put an arm around her waist as they strolled out of The Bronze. Spike and Tiffani walked down the sidewalk on their way to the cemetary. To Spike's 'house', as he'd said they were headed. As they rounded a corner through the gates of the graveyard, a hand grabbed Spike's shoulder and spun him around. "Spike! What the hell are you doing?" said the blonde standing before him. Spike stuttered "I -uh-, Tiffy and I were just headed back to my place for a little -uh- she needed her jacket before we went out again. It's getting a bit chilly out here, don't you think?" Tiffani leaned on Spike, one hand in his back pocket and one on his chest. "Who're you?" she asked the blonde. "I'm Buffy and you must be about to get yourself in a whole lotta trouble if you don't beat it." "Hey!" Spike interjected, "Sure I can't drink anybody but you never said I had to stop datin' all together!" "You'll get her to beg you. I'm not dumb, Spike." said Buffy. "I'm gonna be in trouble? How?" asked Tiffani, a little frazzled by 'drink anybody.' "Just go before you get yourself hurt." commanded Buffy, pointing back in the direction of The Bronze. Tiffani took the advice and took off at a run in her high-heels away from the cemetary. Buffy turned back to Spike, but Spike's eyes remained on the brunette's ass as she ran away. "Spike!" she said, swatting his arm for his attention. "What? What?" he said, coming back from his dazed state. "Geez. Let's go." Buffy said, grabbing his wrist as she began to walk towards her house. "Where're we goin'?" Spike asked, a little confused. "We're goin' home. You're on house arrest. Understood?" Spike looked down at the little Slayer, practically dragging him along. "No. Not understood. Why am I on house arrest?" "Because you can't be trusted anymore." said the determined Buffy as they rounded a corner onto Revello drive. "I'm a free man, Slayer. You can't treat me like you do all your other friends. I'm not your bitch." he demanded, stopping in his tracks. "So...if you're so free, stop me from taking you under house arrest, Spike. Stop me." It was all too much for Spike not to. He raised his foot to kick her shin, but before he could he got a mental shock. His wrist shook loose of hers an his hands flew to his forehead with the pain. "God damnit!" he screamed, massaging his temples. Buffy felt bad now. She'd been a little rough on him. She put a hand on his back, gently pushing him to walk on. "Sorry, Spike." she muttered, almost hoping he hadn't heard her. "What'd you say?" he asked her as they began walking up the stairs to her porch. "I...I said sorry. I was a little harsh and I'm sorry." she stammered softly. "It's alright. I guess it is." he said as she opened the front door and led him inside. Buffy walked him down to the basement and the bed he'd slept in only a few times before. "Need anything?" she asked him softly. "My own unlife back, that'd be nice." Spike growled as he took off his shirt and flopped down on the bed. Buffy smiled encouragingly "Cheer up, tomorrow Will's makin' pancakes." "Now I feel better." he groaned. She began walking back up the stairs to the 1st floor. "Sleep well." she said in an attempt to be cheerful. "Mmm hmm." Spike said, as he crawled under the thin sheet.  
* * * Buffy remained awake in her bed as hard as she tried to sleep. She was stolid, staring at the ceiling. As badly as she wanted to sleep, thoughts held her back. Thoughts of the person she was also trying hard not to think about.Spike. Of course it was Spike. She cared about him and didn't want to see him drinking from humans again, it hurt her to see that. Which scared her that she might like him. Hell! Of course she liked him! She disliked that even more. How can I like another vampire?! she thought desprately. Just keep telling yourself he's just like Angel she tried to comfort herself. That didn't work. As she began to think about Angel she began to realize that Angel and Spike were two of the most different beings ever. Spike doesn't have a soul. She had to keep reminding herself that. I like vampires WITH souls. It wasn't helping any. Although he didn't have a soul, he still had feelings, and hopes, and dreams. And none of them seemed to include her anymore. He'd given up hope on her it'd seemed. Started dating again--or whatever it was he did. After all, what was the point in liking someone if they showed no visible interest back? Eventually all her racing thoughts put her into an uneasy sleep. She'd had a lot of those lately.  
* * * Buffy was awoken early by a soft knocking on her door. It was early to her anyway. The time, however, was actually 11:30 AM. "Come..." she yawned, "...in." As she sat up she stretched, rubbing her eyes. Dawn's head peeked in, "Morning sleepy head. Your pancakes are gettin' cold on the table. Willow asked me to ask you if you want her to put them in the fridge so you can heat them up later." Buffy nodded drowsily, "Yeah, Dawnie. That's good." Dawn's eyes lowered curiously. "Everything okay, Buffy?" She nodded again. "Just a long night. Don't worry, I'll be okay after I catch a couple more winks." "Okay. Well, tell us if you need anything. Yeah, and did I mention that Will and I were pretty surprised to find a vampire in our basement. Thanks for the heads up." Dawn said as she shut Buffy's door quietly. "No prob." muttered Buffy, to tired to catch the sarcasm. She rolled back over in her bed and closed her eyes. But she couldn't fall asleep again. It'd been difficult enough the first time and now it seemed impossible. She rolled out of bed, sitting on her floor. Indian-style. She looked ahead at her door, it seemed so far away. Slowly she stood up and made her way to it though, turning the knob and opening it into the rest of the house. Normal. Normal as it ever looked. She ascended down the stairs, wanting so much to be a kid again and slide down the banister like she had once, long ago. She walked into the kitchen. Willow was at the stove, still making pancakes like they were going extinct. Dawn was at the table, reading a COSMOgirl that had just come in the mail for her. Willow looked up and smiled. "Oh, look who's decided to grace us with her presence." Dawn nodded distractedly in response as she continued to read her magazine. Buffy nodded, walking to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup, preparing it how she liked. She sat down at the table. Wishing to know what Dawn was reading about, she jerked the magazine from her sister's hands. "Siblings. Geez, Dawnie. Love you too." Dawn rolled her eyes, snatching her magazine back. "I read 'em as they come. And ironically the next article is about how to deal when the vampire your sister is in love with--but won't admit to--is living in the basement of your house." "I am not in love with Spike!" she demanded, yanking the magazine back and flipping a page foreward. "And it's about the eye candy for the month. Ooh. Can I have the poster, Dawnie?" "No. That would be mine, thanks." she said, grabbing back her magazine for the last time. "Why don't you go take some pictures of our resident defanged vampire?" Buffy's eyebrows lowered threateningly "Don't push it, Dawn. I've got lots of shiny and sharp things upstairs that I'm not afraid to use. On you. So stop saying I like Spike!" "Did I hear my name?" came the British vamp's voice as he emerged from his tomb of a basement, wearing nothing but his black jeans and carrying a cigarette in one hand. "No and put that out." Buffy said, flipping over the sports section in the newspaper. "Damn, Slayer. I can't do shit in your house, can I?" he groaned, crushing out the cigarette into his palm, unphased by the pain any of the girls would've felt. "You can sleep, you can smoke in the basement, and if you want you can even plug in the little TV down there and watch Passions." Spike rolled his eyes. "Gee. Make a bloke feel real special, why don't you." "Yeah," said Willow, looking up from her pancakes "Buffy loves house-guests who could potentially kill things." "I've got a bleeding chip in my head, Red. I can't kill anything. I can't even put a scratch anything without this son-of-a-bitch sendin' electricity through my bloody brains." Willow shrugged "Bet there's stuff you can do without the chip going off. We know if you get begged you can drink. So...there's obviously a few loopholes." "Ya wanna stake me now?" Spike said, turning to Buffy. "'Coz if you don't I'm gonna." "Now, now Spike. Overreact much?" "No! I'm not overreacting! You try being a vampire who can't kill! Just try it! Oh, wait. You can't. You're not a vampire for one thing and your bloody ex is the one who put this damn thing in my head!" Spike stormed down to the basement again. Buffy turned to look at Willow and Dawn. Dawn spoke up first "Little harsh, Buffy. You're the one who dragged him in here after all. It's not like he wants to be here so the least you could do is let him have a little free roam." "You want a vampire roaming around your house, Dawn?" Buffy asked, on edge. "He can't DO anything! He can't HURT anyone! So why're you being so rough on him?!" Dawn asked, yelling. Buffy's fists clenched tensely "I don't know Dawn. He's here for his own good...I want him here so I know he'll get blood. I want him here so I know we don't lose him. I guess I'm afraid that if he's out of the basement there's a chance he can get out of the house." "I can do a spell." Willow offered. "Something barrier-y. So that he can't leave even if he wants to. And...Dawnie or I could stay on watch to make sure he doesn't try to hurt himself. "I'll do it." Dawn perked. She knew that'd get her sister even more on edge but she also knew that out of the three girls, she was the one Spike could stand the most. He'd told her that. "Fine, Dawn. There's no persuading you away from it. I know that. Willow, hold off on the spells. I don't want him to think I don't trust him." "You don't trust him, Buffy." Willow notioned. "I don't want him to know that, though." Buffy said, turning to her little sister. "Take some cards or something...try to find out what he's up to. Or at least watch Passions with him. Make him feel welcome, Dawnie." Dawn nodded and got up from the table, grabbing her magazine and walking towards the basement door. "And Dawnie?" Dawn turned to look at Buffy again, "Don't do--" "Anything stupid. I know, I know." Dawn cut Buffy off as she opened the door and descended down the stairs into the basement.  
* * * Spike was sitting back on his mattress, looking blankly ahead as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He noticed her come in from the corner of his eye and said, rather unenthusiastically "Hey, Bit." "Hi Spike." she said, going to plop down infront of him and break his determind eye contact with the far wall. "Spiike?" she said, waving her hand infront of his face. "You in there?" Spike blinked and met her eyes with his "Yeah. Yeah. I'm all here Nibblet. So what was it you wanted to interrogate me about?" "What do you mean? I'm not interrogating you about anything. What makes you think I was gonna?" she questioned him. "I heard you all talkin' upstairs. 'Find out what he's up to.' Yeah, alright. Well, here's what old Spike is up to. He's sittin' in the Slayer's basement. Starin' at a wall 'cause the damned Slayer won't stake him. Isn't that her job, after all? Isnt' she s'posed to kill stuff? Isn't she s'posed to stake vampires?" Dawn nodded hesitantly "Guess so." "Then why the hell won't she kill me?!" he shouted, holding his head in his hands, digging his blunt nails into his skull. Dawn softly put her hand on his shoulder. "Spike..." she said, trying to get his attention. He looked up at her, his eyes flashing gold. "Spike, we don't want you dead. None of us. I don't, I like you. You're the coolest vampire I know." "Dawnie, how many vampires do you know?" Spike asked her. "Well...you and Harmony....Angel and Dru. And...all of Harmony's minions. And your minions...." "If you could consider them that." he murmured. "Yeah. So...I know a couple vamps. And you're the coolest. And I don't want you dead 'cause you're fun to have around. And sometimes Buffy's too preoccupied with being angry at you to be angry at me." Dawn went on. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, Bit. Out of the three of you, you're the one I can stand the most." "Thanks, Spike. Out of Giles, and Xander, and you...well...you're a lot better than Giles anyway. And Xander's like a big brother. You're just like- -there. You know. Gone when nobody wants you and there when everybody needs you. Weird how you're like that." "I'm a lot less fun with the chip, Kitten. I'll tell you that much. I was the king of cool back when it was all me. Killin' slayers left and right. Almost got your big sis once, then your mum came and hit me on the head with an axe, she did." "Sounds like Mom..." Dawn said softly, her head lowering. "Cheer up, Dawnie." Spike said encouragingly, lifting her chin. "You wanna see the old Spike? You wanna see the real Spike?" he asked, his voice lowering. Dawn nodded softly, more curious than anything. "Good. Meet me down here at 10, once the Slayer and the Witch are in bed. Then I'll show you the real Spike." Dawn smiled softly, she was excited. She liked doing things to get her into trouble. "Okay, Spike." she answered. "`atta Nibblet. So you wanna play cards so your sis thinks you've been 'makin' me feel welcome'?" "Sounds fun...except my sis is off her rocker. We don't even have any cards." "Want me to paint your nails?" Spike asked temptingly, pulling a bottle of black nail polish from a pocket of his duster. Dawn bit her lip shyly, then nodded. "Alright. Buffy is going to be so mad." Spike laughed softly, shaking the bottle of nail polish gently. "Indeed she is...you got somethin' to wear with these nails, Bit?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you can't go about wearing Easter colors with black nails. It just doesn't work." "I've got a dark gray tank top that my Aunt bought me last Christmas, that Mom didn't like me to wear because it was too...revealing. Will that do?" "Go get it. Let's see how it looks on you." Dawn obeyed Spike. She crawled off the bed and shot up the stairs to the first floor, then up the other stairs to her room on the second floor. Before she could get there, though, she was stopped by Buffy. "What's the rush, Dawnie?" she asked. "Uh--" Dawn searched for something, ANYTHING to say. "Spike likes Yahtzee. I-I was getting Yahtzee." Buffy's eyebrows lowered "Spike likes...Yahtzee? He never struck me as a very Milton-Bradley type of vampire but okay. Carry on then..." Dawn nodded. She walked into her room and shut the door, leaning on it and catching her breath which she'd been lost for when Buffy had questioned her. She rummaged through her closet and found the tank top. It was pretty and dark. She liked it. It had spaghetti straps and a built-in bra, and it showed off what little breast she had. Dawn put it on. She admired the way it looked on her in the mirror. She wondered what it must have been like not to have a reflection. She didn't think she could live without hers. With a soft sigh she walked away from the mirror, grabbing Yahtzee from under her bed and slipping out of the room into the empty hallway. She darted downstairs and to the basement.  
  
Spike was fiddling with the antenna on the old TV in the Summers' basement. After a few seconds of playing with it, it finally came in, and quite well too. He smiled, stepping back and looking at it. "There we are." "I'm back." said Dawn, as she flopped down on the bed, tossing Yahtzee aside. Spike turned around to look at her. "Damn, Bit. You fix up nicely." She blushed. "Thanks, Spike...but this is nothing. Wait till you see me with my hair brushed. It's like I'm a whole different person." He laughed softly. "Is that right? Well, I suppose we'll find out tonight, won't we?" She smiled "Uh huh. Oh, yeah, do you like Yahtzee?" Spike shrugged "Not especially. I'm more of a Life man myself." Giggling softly, Dawn nodded 


End file.
